Yukimura Sanada
Yukimura Sanada (真田幸村,'' Sanada Yukimura'') is the reincarnated form of the famous Sanada Yukimura of the Sanada Clan during the Sengoku Period. After a time-frame of coming back to Earth, Yukimura finally made his way to the Soul Society in order to continue training along with his legacy, although his time in the World of the Living has changed his personality greatly. Despite all of this, or maybe because of it, Yukimura was drafted from the 11th Division to the 6th Division's Law Enforcement Unit by Suzume Naomasa to be one of the unit's Sergeants. Following the Collapse, Ranmaru Mori and Yukimura managed to escape thanks to the sacrifice of Tomoe Gozen. During their wanderings in the World of the Living, they encountered Haruki Satonaka and Yukimura's younger sister who encouraged them to join Xodus and assist him in his quest for revenge. Appearance Yukimura is a shinigami of average height for that of a male adult with a fairly muscular physique. He has long scarlett red hair that he allows to frame his face by having it hanging down on the sides of his head and then keeping the rest of his hair tied up in a top-knot. Yukimura can ofen be found wearing a kosode with a black coloration around the neckline and shoulders with the remaining portion bearing a white coloration. His under shirt appears to be quite large as it puffs up out of his kosode and up around his neck. Yukimura's hakama are of a light color, having a sky blue theme and are held up by a black obi that he carries around both his zanpakuto and an unknown sword in. Personality Yukimura is generally a happy and carefree individual. He can usually be found pulling pranks or just causing havoc around the Sereitei as most of his free time is spent trying to enjoy himself to the fullest. Even if his jokes get him in trouble, Yukimura can usually be found laughing it off while he makes a quick escape. Those times that he has been caught by authority, he often uses his intellect and quick wit in order to talk himself out of any serious trouble. Yukimura has often been referred to as a weasel, being able to get himself out of any sticky situation, with the least amount of effort possible. Going along with that, Yukimura tends to loath actually fighting against anyone or anything. He even despises the idea of actually attending any sort of formal occassions or training sessions. When he was a part of the Eleventh Division, Yukimura usually avoided most work and sparring by losing intentionally so that no one would rely on him. He relished in the fact that he was an unseated officer as he little to no work to do at all on most days. However, upon being brought into the Law Enforcement Unit, Yukimura was visibly upset as it required him to actually do more work than he could even think of avoiding; a fact that still haunts him to this day. Despite his lazy attitude, it should be known that Yukimura is no slouch when it comes to combat. His refusal to actually train is not because he is unskilled, but instead comes from the fact that his natural talent with the sword far exceeds that of most fully trained individuals. However, he will not draw his blade against an opponent unless he truly has to. Before resorting to fighting, Yukimura will try to persuade his opponent out of a conflict by any means necessary, even offering his services, for a fee of course. If there is no other options available, Yukimura will regretfully become serious and draw his weapon against an opponent. Once he has drawn his weapon, Yukimura changes to a cold and calculating individual, being able to kill off any unneeded emotions so that he may make swift judgments and effectively remove any perceived threats. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite his appearance, Yukimura is incredibly skilled with the blade, enough to be accepted into the Eleventh Division. However, Yukimura only remained an unseated officer due to his ability to hide his true skills. He often fumbled around with his zanpakuto or gave up during group spars, causing many to doubt his qualifications. In truth, Yukimura was more than capable of taking on several opponents on his own without any sort of formal training, be capable of naturally weilding his zanpakuto as though he had knowledge instilled in him since birth. Yukimura's skill with he blade should not not be doubted as he is more than capable of creating devastating techniue on a whim and can even change both his attack pattern and attacking style in order to completely overwhelm an opponent. : Hirazuki (左手剣推進, Hidariken Suishin, Japanese for "Left Handed Sword Thrust") Master: is a sword strike developed by Hijikata Toshizō and used to great success by the members of the Shinsengumi. The Hirazuki is a versatile stance which begins with the user holding his katana parallel to the ground and up near the shoulder. From this position, a quick, powerful and extensive thrust can be initiated and then, if necessary, altered to form a sideways slash. This makes the Hirazuki quite versatile in combat. Hirazuki is also very deceptive attack since the user's opponents find it harder to view attacks coming towards them from their opponent's left side. The strength of this style is determined by both the user's focus and their speed; with focus being needed in order to maintain the proper form and speed being needed in order to get the full effect of the penetrating thrust. Yukimura has mastered this art and is able to quickly dash about the battlefield, precisely aiming for and eliminating targets in a single blow.' ' :: Sagiuchi (鷺討, Japanese ''for "''Heron Strike"): A technique created and mastered by Yukimura. Started by preparing as though he is going for yet another Hirazuki, he then places the blade between both his thumb and index finger of his left hand. Yukimura then uses his hand as a launching pad to slide the sword to produce an incredible accelerating thrust. This technique can be used at any distance from the opponent. Due to its unique posture, the Sagiuchi possesses a much greater speed the closer it is used to an opponent's position; however, the Saguichi will also gain in strength the further away it is as the increase in forward momentum allows Yukimura to garner more power. Yukimura is able to perform the Sagiuchi several times on an opponent, even if they are aware he readying himself to use it, as there no safe zones away from this attack. : Quick Draw Mastery: Yukimura only uses this once he has given up trying to persuade the opponent not to fight. He loathes utilizing the art of the Quick Draw as it is only an art for killing. Learning from his master Ikki Hajime, Yukimura does not appreciate his foes insisting on battle. It has been noted that once Yukimura assumes his Quick Draw Stance, there has not been an opponent that has come out victorious. His skill in this area makes his blade seem to cleave through the air itself producing a shockwave upon each draw of the blade. Unique to his style, is that rather than keeping the blade slightly outside of its sheath, Yukimura completely resheaths his zanpakuto for every attack. Despite not being practical in the midst of battle, both his drawing and sword swing speed is faster and more accurate than that of an individual who already has their blade drawn. :: Nagisengetsu (穏やかな三日月, Calm Crescent Moon): The only technique seen so far, although it could be said that it is the only technique that Yukimura needs in this stance. It starts with the blade sheathed, and then by quickly drawing the zanpakuto and pulling it a full circle around him, Yukimura creates a slash with tremendous cutting force and speed. This sword strike is capable of catching even the most aware of combatants by surprise as it seems almost instantaneous when Yukimura initializes it against an opponent. Zanpakuto Koetawaku (越えた境界, Transcending the Boundaries) is the name of Yukimura's Zanpakuto. In its sealed form it takes the form of a singular katana with a dark blue wrapped hilt. The guard of Koetawaku is in the form of an octagon with distinct edges and is highly decorated as there are several pink paper charms hanging from it, as Yukimura wanted his zanpakuto to be more "colorful". Shikai: To release his zanpakuto, Yukimura uses the command "Die". Upon Yukimura speaking the command, Koetawaku transforms into a large jewel-encrusted scimitar. The cutting edge of Koetawaku has a dark green coloration, giving the blade itself a very distinct appearance. : Shikai Special Ability: Koetawaku allows Yukimura to create or break bonds between the physical or spiritual planes of existance. This allows him to remove himself from the physical plane in order to avoid harm or remove traces of his spiritual energy in order to mask his presence from attackers. Offensively, Koetawaku allows Yukimura to temporarily remove an individual's access to any ''of their spiritual abilities by cutting them off from the spiritual realm, although the effectiveness of this is reduced against those that have human blood, as seen against Haruki Satonaka. Once the target has been affected by Koetawaku's ability, they cannot simply restore their abilities through spells or sheer force of will, as the ability acts more as a cancer and quickly spreads to every inch of the target's body; and trying to forcibly remove it could lead to the opponent removing crucial parts of their very survival. 'Bankai''': Not Yet Achieved/Revealed Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Soul Society Residents Category:Gotei 13 Category:6th Division Category:Law Enforcement Unit Category:Shinigami Category:Historical Figures Category:Historical to Fanon